As the speed and complexity of integrated circuits increase, the data rates used by automated test equipment (ATE) for testing such integrated circuits is also increasing. For example, while data rates near a single Gbps were once sufficient for the testing of most any integrated circuit, modern integrated circuits require much higher data rates approaching 10 Gbps. And in the future, data rates required to test new integrated circuits will continue to increase as technology improves.
In addition to higher data rates, the testing of modern integrated circuits also requires higher precision with reduced timing error. As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,953 to Helland, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, timing error in an ATE test signal varies based upon the pulse width of the signal preceding a given event (e.g., a transition from one state to another of the test signal). As such, timing error due to pulse width should be accounted for to increase edge placement accuracy and enable the testing of higher speed integrated circuits.
Although the '953 patent proposes a solution for correcting pulse width timing error, the data rate for testing integrated circuits of the system taught in the '953 patent is limited. As such, as higher-speed integrated circuits emerge, the system taught in the '953 patent will be able to test fewer and fewer devices.